


Blue

by mysticalflute



Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute
Summary: Emma Swan doesn't know what her favorite color is, but...
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843150
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Color

Blue.

It’s the color she wears when she takes him up on their second chance lunch, right before Pan’s curse rips them apart.

It’s the color her cursed self couldn’t help but be drawn to every day, incorporating it into her wardrobe more often, and decorating her bedroom a calming powder blue after she and Henry move to New York after their apartment fire.

It’s the color he’s wearing when she meets him again, when angry words fly but then her memories come rushing back, and they hurry to Storybrooke to save their families again.

It’s the color of the sky the day Zelena’s plan is foiled and Rumpelstiltskin, her baby brother, and Henry are saved.

It’s the color of the decorations in Granny’s at the naming ceremony for the baby, the first time Emma really and truly feels like she’s a member of the family, that she was no longer a lost girl, doomed to be forever lonely.

It’s the color of the bouquet of flowers Neal gives her right before he’s down on one knee proposing after yet another almost town-ending catastrophe.

It’s the color of the Florida ocean and the nearby lighthouse when they finally get to Tallahassee to celebrate their honeymoon.

Emma Swan-Cassidy couldn’t say she had a favorite color, but if she had to pick one, she’d say she was partial to blue.


End file.
